


I'm Still Standing

by dreadpiratewatson



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Boys In Love, Eggsy SINGS, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Feels, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, Hurt/Comfort, Kingsman Training, Love, M/M, Merlin Is So Done (Kingsman), Minor Character Death, Missions Gone Wrong, Porn with Feelings, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Protective Harry Hart, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Singing, Taron Egerton's voice, True Love, Voice Kink, everyone is impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadpiratewatson/pseuds/dreadpiratewatson
Summary: One normal day at Kingsman HQ, Harry happens to find out his boy can sing. He's enchanted by Eggsy's voice, as is everyone else, until one day, something happens, and Harry wonders if Eggsy will ever sing again.





	I'm Still Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I started writing this a year ago after seeing Sing in theaters, and I just couldn't get the idea of Eggsy singing Elton John out of my head, so then this monstrosity happened, and I;m so sorry for the angst! I hope you enjoy!

The first time Harry hears Eggsy sing, it’s an accident. 

It’s been a long day. Conference call with the American branch, debrief with a nearly falling asleep Tristan, dealing with a slightly crispy Bedivere in medical who may or may not slightly concussed, and piles upon piles of paperwork that he has no motivation to do whatsoever. 

It’s been a long day. 

It’s only 1:30 in the afternoon. 

Harry scowls down at the stack of paperwork on his desk, which are all relating to Bedivere’s mission, and signs his name down at the bottom of the page, just as he had been doing for a few hours now. The reminder makes his blood boil for just a moment, and while signing his name for the billionth time, he uses a little more force than necessary, and nearly puts a hole in the page. 

He decides in that moment that it’s time to take a break before he flips his desk on its’ side. 

Taking his glasses off and throwing them on the never-ending stack of papers on the table, Harry pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, trying to will away the headache stirring in his brain. He  _ loathes  _ being Arthur. 

There’s a knock at his door, and he has half a mind to tell whomever it is to kindly fuck the fuck off, but, as he  _ is  _ Arthur now, he can’t. “Come in.” He calls, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. It doesn’t work. 

Merlin saunters through the door with a smug look on his face. “You seem to be enjoying yourself.” 

Harry glares daggers. “What do you want? Or did you just come to make my afternoon even more infuriating?” 

“Charming as ever, Harry.” He smirks, then glances at the pile of papers Harry has yet to even glance at. “Go take a walk, or something. I’ll take care of some of this.” 

With a sigh, Harry gets to his feet and stretches out his bones, groaning at the ache in his shoulders and lower back. “Thank you, Merlin.” He says as he brushes past. 

“Don’t make a habit out of it, Arthur.” Then, like an afterthought, he adds, “Your boy has returned from his mission in Greece.” 

This perks Harry’s interest. Eggsy’s last mission had taken him away from home for nearly two weeks, although it seemed like an easy one at first. “I trust that it went well.” 

“Galahad was as careful and graceful as he always is. He also received quite a lovely tan while he was out there. Currently, he is out with the recruits. Try not to distract him.” 

Harry laughs to himself. “Then why would you tell me where he was?” 

Merlin throws a glare over his shoulder. 

The older agent snickers and shuts the door. 

He makes his way out to the training field, just in time to see the new Lionel recruits enjoying one of their rare, but much needed days off. During their days off, most of the candidate will spend it in the gym or quietly in the bunker, but, considering the beautiful day outside, he isn’t surprised to see them out roaming the grounds, playing football with the dogs, or just lying around, soaking up the sunlight. 

In the area closest to the library section of the building, there is a beautiful little corner surrounded by trees which give off the right amount of shade, and when Harry hears music stirring from that corner of the field, he’s not surprised. Out of curiosity, he looks over to see Kay’s candidate, a young, red haired young lady named Riley sitting cross legged in the grass, softly strumming a guitar that’s placed delicately in her lap. Beside her, dressed in his casual jeans and polo, and sporting a rather gorgeous golden tan, is Eggsy. 

Harry’s heart flutters at the sight of him, like it does each and every time. The boy is as smiley as can be, which always makes Harry happy. He’s all smiles these days, the angry roughness that he had about him when they first met melted away, and replaced with this gentle innocence that never seems to go away, not even when he’s working. He’s happy, and he spreads his joy like no one Harry has ever met before. 

He and Riley laugh about something that Harry had been too distracted by breathtaking smiles and golden skin to catch, and it brings him back to reality. Harry can hear the boy’s natural estates accent bleeding through his voice, which is unlike him when it comes to the recruits. He’s obviously very comfortable with her, and for a split second, he’s almost turns away, as to not interrupt them, until the recruit begins strumming a songs that Eggsy appears to know, and Harry watches as his eyes light up when she starts to sing. 

Harry knows that Eggsy loves music. At the home they share, he plays music all day while he works or does housework, and when he can’t play it out loud, he’s never without headphones. He likes all kind of music, from rock to blues to musicals and he seems to know every song on the radio, but none of that stops Harry Hart from being floored when Eggsy begins to sing along to the music, something he has never done before. 

To say that Eggsy Unwin could sing would be the understatement of the century. 

His voice is velvety smooth and like liquid jazz, and it’s almost so beautiful that Harry’s heart can barely take it. He doesn’t recognize the song at all, but he doesn’t mind. He just stands and listens to Eggsy’s soulful tenor and Riley’s gentle soprano, but he’s barely listening to her. All he can hear is Eggsy. 

Eggsy, whom he never even knew could sing. 

And he thought the boy could not possibly wound him further. 

The song is over too quickly. Riley and Eggsy harmonize on the last word, she strums the final chords, and they let it resonate in the air for a minute before they both grin at one another. 

“Fuck.” Eggsy exclaims first. “I’m so happy someone else knows that song.” 

“Same.” Riley agrees. “Your voice is perfect for it.” 

_ You’re damn right it is.  _ Harry agrees silently. 

Eggsy laughs. “Thanks. I don’t sing too often, so this is a first for me.” 

“Well, you should do it more often. You’re good at it.” 

A faint, rose colored blush tints Eggsy’s cheeks, and he looks away. It’s one of the most precious things Harry has ever seen. 

The young agent gets to his feet. “Well, thanks for lettin’ me sing with you. It was fun.” 

Riley grins. “Anytime, sir. I’m generally out here whenever we get free time, so feel free to visit me whenever.” 

“Oh, you know I will.” He looks around to eye the other candidates that are out of earshot, and he smiles down at her. “And I look forward to workin’ with you, Agent Lionel.” 

Riley beams, but quickly looks away. 

Eggsy turns and begins walking straight for Harry, whom he only takes notice of once he’s cleared the trees. His eyes brighten, and he quickly jogs the rest of the way. “Merlin let you out this early?” He teases once he’s in front of Harry. 

The older agent huffs. “You are aware, my darling, that I am Arthur, and I’m technically in charge of Merlin. I do not need his permission to leave my office.” 

“So, Merlin let you out early?” 

Harry sighs in defeat. “Yes, Merlin let me out, you cheeky little shit.” 

Eggsy grins triumphantly. “You love it.” 

“I do.” He pulls the younger agent against his body, and wraps his arms protectively around his shoulders. 

Eggsy curls into the embrace and tucks his head right under Harry’s chin. “I missed you, Harry.” 

He hums quietly in agreement. “I missed you too, my darling. How was Greece?” 

“Pretty borin’, actually, until the last day. It was just a lot of sittin’.” He says as pulls out of Harry’s grip and they begin to walk hand in hand back towards the mansion. “Not sayin’ you can’t send me back just so I can go to the beach, but the mission was pretty borin’. All the geezer did was sit at the hotel pool anyway, like, there’s a beach ten feet from your room, and it’s got the bluest water, fucking  _ hell,  _ Harry, I wish you coulda seen the water. It was so pretty, I ain’t never seen anythin’ like it.”

Harry laughs. “Yes, Paleokastritsa is quite gorgeous.” 

“You been there?” 

“Once or twice, mainly just for holiday.” 

“I’d  _ love  _ to go for a holiday. Could take mum and Daisy with us, they’d love it. Dais’ would think she was in a fairytale.” 

And just like that, Harry feels the love and adoration he has for this boy welling up inside him like it’s ready to burst, and he doesn’t mind at all. One of Harry’s favorite things about Eggsy Unwin, and Lee Unwin, is the devotion to their families. Lee joined Kingsman all of those years ago to get his wife and son a good home, and Eggsy… Well, he followed through. It took seventeen long years, but Michelle and Daisy Unwin now have a very lovely Kingsman issued home in Stanhope Mews, right down the road from Harry’s own. Daisy goes to a lovely child care center that she loves, and Michelle is well on her way to becoming a nurse. 

Their lives were becoming what Lee Unwin always wanted. 

And Harry, of course, has Eggsy. He’s the luckiest of them all. 

**_________________**

It’s not often that Harry and Eggsy don’t have corresponding days off. They generally spend all of their days together, but sometimes, it doesn’t quite work that way. 

Harry doesn’t mind having to work while Eggsy’s at home; he knows the boy will play video games, invite his friends over, or go out and spend time with his mother and sister. He’ll always find something to do to entertain himself. 

Today, however, Harry got to leave early, and was planning on surprising his boyfriend, but instead found himself surprised when he unlocked the front door and heard Eggsy singing from the kitchen. 

Silent as a mouse, Harry tiptoes toward the sound, where he sees Eggsy dancing around the kitchen sink while he does the dishes. He’s got his phone hooked up to the speakers, and he’s singing along to Elton John. He sounds  _ incredible.  _ He doesn’t want to ruin the moment, so he just stands there in the doorway, and listens. 

Up until this moment, Harry didn’t think it was possible to have a voice kink. 

After a moment, Eggsy seems to notice the second presence in the room, so he pauses the music and turns to face Harry with his face bright red. 

“Don’t stop.” Harry whispers, almost disappointed that he made the young man feel like he had to stop. 

“How long have you been standin’ there?”

Harry grins. “A while.” 

Embarrassed, the boy looks down at his feet. 

_ That won’t do.  _

“You sing beautifully.” 

Eggsy turns even redder. “I used to sing for my mum when she was sad. Now I sing for Daisy when she can’t sleep. It’s not somethin’ I do often, but I like it.” 

Harry takes a step closer, and cups Eggsy’s face in his hand. “You sound euphonious, my love. And I thought I couldn’t fall anymore in love you.” 

“You’re just sayin’ that.” He mumbles. 

“I am not.” 

He shuffles his feet around on the hardwood. “Thank you.” 

“Now, answer me this,” Harry says, moving his hand to tilt the boy’s chin up so he could look him in the eye. “Why is it that the young Lionel candidate was able to hear you sing before I was?” 

Eggsy shrugged. “She was just… singing, and I knew the song, so I joined… I didn’t think about it.” He admits. 

“Well, in that case, since I missed out, I’d like to hear you sing for me.” 

His face gets all red again. “Right now?” 

Harry smirks. “I don’t believe I stuttered.” 

Eggsy hesitates like he’s anxious, and then clears his throat, and begins to sing. 

_ “Should I try to hide _

_ The way I feel inside _

_ My heart for you?” _

Harry closes his eyes and savors his boyfriend’s voice. It’s as beautiful as before, and he sounds like honey. Harry loves him so much. 

_ “Would you say that you _

_ Would try to love me too? _

_ In your mind _

_ Could you ever be _

_ Really close to me? _

_ I can tell the way you smile,” _

Before the boy can get another word out, Harry drops to his knees in front of Eggsy, bespoke suit be  _ damned.  _

Eggsy stops mid-word. “H-Harry?” He stutters. 

“I don’t believe I told you to stop.” He says, running his hands up and down Eggsy’s thighs. “Keep going. Don’t stop.” 

Eggsy visibly swallows, and continues to sing. 

_ “If I feel that I _

_ Could be certain then” _

Harry undoes the button on the boy’s jeans, and pulls them down to his mid hips, causing his breath to hitch while he sings. 

_ “I would say the things I want to say tonight. “ _

Harry presses his lips to the hardening outline of his cock, then pulls down the boxer briefs. The cool air hits Eggsy’s cock, and the boy sucks in a sharp breath. 

_ “Harry.”  _

The older agent give it a good stroke, and grins. “Keep singing for me, my darling. Don’t you dare stop.” Then he slips Eggsy’s cock into his mouth, and the boy hisses. 

“Harry,  _ fuck-”  _

He stops. “Eggsy, if you stop singing, I will stop.” 

The boy gives a shuddering breath, and squeezes his eyes shut. 

_ “But 'til I can see _

_ That you'd really care for me _

_ I will dream” _

Harry smiles, and continues, loving the sound of Eggsy’s voice as he tries to sing. He does  _ very  _ well.

_ “That someday you'll be _

_ Really close to me _

_ I can tell the way you smile  _

_ If I feel that I _

_ Could be certain then _

_ I would say the things I want to say tonight _

_ But 'til I can see _

_ That you'd really care for me _

_ I'll keep trying to hide _

_ The way I feel inside.” _

Harry doesn’t stop when the song is over, he continues, and allows Eggsy to moan and whimper all he wants. The boy finishes with a loud shout, and all but collapses against his boyfriend. 

“Fuckin’ hell, Harry, if I knew that’s what singin’ would get me, I woulda sung for you a long time ago.” 

The older man laughs, and pulls the boy close to him. “You can sing for me any time, my love.” 

_________________

And Eggsy does. 

He begins to be more confident in his singing voice, as it seems, singing through the halls of Kingsman HQ, and in the tailor shop for Leodegrance, and of course at home with Harry. He sings when he does the dishes, he sings when he showers, he sings while he cooks… Harry loves every moment of it. It’s beautiful, watching someone you love be so happy and confident. 

Surprisingly enough, Merlin doesn’t get annoyed with it either, which is something Eggsy points out. ‘Merlin doesn’t like  _ anything.’  _ he says, making the entire conference table of knights, including the wizard himself, laugh. 

**__________________**

“Li, you’ve got a lazy arse guard in twenty meters.” Eggsy says to the young agent. 

_ “I noticed, Galahad.”  _

“Just checkin’” He mutes himself on the glasses, and glances over at Harry and Merlin, who are practically lounging about in dining room chairs. 

The three are gathered to watch Riley, the new Lionel-who passed with flying colors-on her first ever mission up on the large television screens in the dining room. She wasn’t alone, Roxy was there too, off on her own, working to break the alarms to retrieve a flash drive with nuclear codes. They wanted to pair her with an exceptional agent, and of course, Roxy fit the bill.

Riley had proved to be a stellar agent during her training, and everyone, especially Eggsy, was proud of her. So proud, in fact, that he had practically begged Merlin to be her handler for the mission, with Merlin present of course. 

“She’s doin’ well, ain’t she, Merlin?” Eggsy beams. 

“Quiet, Eggsy.” Merlin grumbled. 

_ “Merlin, I’ve almost got it.”  _ Roxy whispers, the sound of her tampering with wiring dull in the background. 

_ “Thank fuck for that.”  _ Riley jokes.  _ “I’m bored.”  _

Eggsy laughs, but Merlin rolls his eyes. “Now, Lionel, you have to-” 

Suddenly, out of both of the coms, they could hear nothing but the sound of an alarm, loud and piercing through the building, and the three men all shot up in their chairs. 

“Rox! Rox, what’s happnin?” Eggsy shouts as a torrent of angry curses come from both agents. 

_ “Fucking weight sensor! The second I picked it up, everything went off!”  _

“Lionel, head to Lancelot’s position now!” 

_ “Yes, Galahad!”  _ The young woman replies, already running off, shooting anyone in her path. 

Merlin nods his head. “Stay calm, Lionel, just remember your training.” 

_ “Yes, sir!”  _

“Lancelot, where are you now?” Harry joins in. 

There’s the sound of slamming doors and gunshots, and finally,  _ “I’m going downstairs to meet Lionel and extraction before we get in real trouble!”  _

Suddenly, in Roxy’s POV camera, a large armed group of men come around the corner, and they begin shooting. Harry, knowing Roxy is well adapted to danger such as this, stays calm. “Lancelot, turn right. Lionel?” 

_ “Yes, sir?”  _ The young girl replies as she snaps a man’s neck with her legs. 

“Up ahead, take a left, and you’ll come to a stairwell. Head up to meet Lancelot. It’ll be safer with the both of you together, now hurry.” 

_ “Yes, Arthur, nearly there!”  _

The three in the conference room all breathe, but Eggsy still seems tense. Harry places a hand on his leg. “She knows what she’s doing, darling, she’ll be okay.” 

Eggsy shakes his head. “I know, I know.” 

On the screen, the two women have met up, and are now fighting side by side. It’s beautiful sight, much like a dance. They’re being closed in on by several armed mercenaries, and their only exit is now a service door leading to the roof where extraction is waiting. 

“Hurry you two, you need to get up to the roof before they get there.” Eggsy strains. 

_ “We’re not going to make it!”  _ Roxy shouts. 

_ “Don’t talk like that, just go!”  _ Riley orders, heaving the door open. 

“Alright, Lancelot, now hurry!” Merlin interjects. 

Through Riley’s glasses, they can see Roxy take the stairs two at a time, and they all take a breath in relief. 

Until they see Riley shut the door behind the agent, with herself on the opposite side. 

“Lionel, what the fuck are you going?” Eggsy demands, while Harry’s heart falls into stomach as they young woman shoots the lock, trapping herself there. 

_ “Riley, let me out! No!”  _

Riley turns toward the sounds of raised voices and boots hitting the floor, and cocks her gun.  _ “You were right, Lancelot. There was no change for us. This is the only way.”  _

_ “No, no, no, come with me, we can escape together!”  _

“Lionel, you go now, that’s an order.” Merlin tries. 

But Harry knows in his heart that she won’t. Riley Taylor and Eggsy Unwin are exactly alike. 

“Riley, please, you can’t do this.” Eggsy pleads, his voice tight. 

_ “Galahad.”  _ She murmurs.  _ “It’s my honor.” _

Tears fall down Eggsy’s face. “Riley.” 

_ “Lancelot, go now!”  _

And with that, Roxy turns and runs, her heavy breaths slowly turning into sobs.

On Riley’s glasses cam, the door is kicked open, and the mercenaries come thundering in, surrounding her with their weapons pointed directly at her chest and head. Everyone in the dining room holds their breath. 

One merc comes forward, and towers over the young agent. She stands defiant, unafraid.  _ “Where is it. _ ” He growls. 

She stays silent. 

Irritation flashes across his face. _ “I said, where is it?” _

_ “Go fuck yourself.” _ Riley snaps. 

_ “I’ll kill you, you understand?”  _

_ “Kill me then.”  _

The man hesitates. _ “Fine.” _ He raises his hand gun, and all they see is blood and glass as Riley’s now lifeless body falls to the floor, and her feed goes dead. 

_ “NO!”  _ Eggsy’s piercing scream echoes through the dining room, and Harry has to launch himself at the boy as he tried to lunge forward, like he wants to go to her. “NO!” 

“Eggsy, Eggsy stop!” Merlin tries as he reaches for the boy. 

“Don’t fuckin’ touch me!” He screams, then wrenches himself from the two and runs out of the room. 

The two men share a sad look, then Merlin looks down, and Harry goes to follow his boyfriend. 

He finds the boy in the trainee’s lounge. He’s screaming in rage and tearing the room to pieces, throwing things, and smashing glass, all with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Harry runs to him and throws his arms around the boy’s chest to restrains him. “Eggsy, Eggsy darling, stop it. You’ll hurt yourself, please stop.” 

The boy collapses in the older agents arms, as loud, heart wrenching sobs rip from his chest. “She… she was just a baby, Harry.” He stutters. 

Harry cradles the boy to his chest, rocking them back and forth on the floor while Eggsy cries. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I’m so sorry”, he says over and over, trying to sooth him. 

They stay like that for a long time, and eventually, Eggsy’s sobs turn into exhausted, heaving breaths, and sniffles. His body is still shaking, but not quite as badly as before. 

Merlin finds them like that some time later, and looks almost as torn as Harry feels. “Lancelot escaped. She blew the building on the way. It’s over.” 

Eggsy says nothing. 

**_________________**

They hold a funeral for RIley Taylor on the Kingsman estate, beside James, the previous Lancelot. They bury an empty casket, as her body was cremated after the initial burning of the building. The urn, as well as the young woman’s guitar, both go to Eggsy. The boy looks stricken when Agent Kay, her mentor, hands over the instrument. He stops speaking after that.

Weeks go by. 

He and Roxy start talking against after a long talk, and Roxy seems to understand that he doesn’t blame her. They grieve together.

The new Lionel candidates come in, and Eggsy doesn’t select one. He doesn’t speak for some time, but when he does, he’s become… something else. There’s no jokes, no snide remarks, no emotions… It’s like Eggsy Unwin has somehow turned his emotions off, and manages to get through the days just pretending that everything is fine, and that she never existed. 

The guitar sits in their living room, on a stand that Harry bought. It remains untouched. 

Harry is worried. He watches his boy trudge through his missions with beauty and grace, like a storm, but without emotion, and it worries him. It scares him to his core. His Eggsy isn’t lifeless, his Eggsy is warm, and charming, and funny, but this Eggsy is cold, with short answers and a general disregard for practically anything he used to love. 

He insists he’s fine, but Harry knows he’s not. 

After Riley Taylor, the music stops. The singing stops. Harry doesn’t know if it’s because music reminds Eggsy of his friend and it makes him sad, or if it’s because Riley brought him out of his shell, and now he has no reason to keep singing, but it kills Harry to watch him. He misses his Eggsy. 

Merlin seems to notice too. On one particular day, the wizard happened to playing music in his office while he was working, and when Eggsy came in to give his report, he actually flinched. 

“I don’t know what to do, Merlin. He’s just… not himself.” He says one day in Merlin’s living room. Eggsy is on his way back from a mission in Kandahar, so Harry is taking refuge in his friend’s care. 

“I’ve noticed. But if it’s any consolation, he’s coping with her death better than yours.” 

“That doesn’t make me feel any better, Merlin.”  

“Sorry.” 

Harry sighs, knowing he has a point. He was informed very vaguely about how Eggsy had been coping with his death until he turned up in a Kingsman hospital a short time later, but this is almost different. Eggsy seems almost lifeless now. 

“I miss his singing.” He says solemnly. 

“As do I.” 

The two men sit in silence for a while, just trying to make sense of the world, until Harry he’s wallowed in self pity long enough, and decides to try to beat Eggsy home. 

He’s actually surprised to see Eggsy already home when he get there. The boy is in the kitchen, finishing an apple when Harry walks through the door. 

The boy grins. “Have fun with Merlin, babe?” He asks. 

Harry smiles weakly. “Oh, yes, I always do.” 

Eggsy smirks. “Liar. You two probably just sat around drinking whiskey and brooding, didn’t you?” 

“You know us so well.” 

Eggsy’s laughter echoes through the small space, making Harry’s heart ache a little. He’s missed that laugh. “I missed you, Harry.” He says, coming over and pulling the older man into a hug. 

Harry hugs him tightly, like he’s going to disappear. 

“I’m gonna have a shower, then we’ll cook dinner, yeah?” Eggsy says, pulling away. 

“Yes, darling.” 

The young man winks, then flits up the stairs with the lightest of footsteps. Harry waits until the water is running to start taking his shoes off. He plays over the last few minutes, and smiles.  _ Maybe Eggsy is getting better after all.  _

And then, just as Harry is about to turn on the news, he hears the most beautiful thing in the world coming from upstairs. 

_ “ _ _ You could never know what it's like, your blood like winter freezes just like ice…” _

Harry Hart freezes, then bolts toward the stairs, creeping up them with his heart pounding out the beat in his head,  _ oh please, please, please. _

_ “ _ _ And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you, You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use…”  _

Eggsy Unwin, who seemed to lose his voice after the death of Riley Taylor, is singing again. 

_ “And did you think this fool could never win _

_ Well look at me, I'm coming back again _

_ I got a taste of love in a simple way _

_ And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away.” _

Tears spill down Harry’s cheeks as he listens to his boyfriend sing one of his favorite Elton John songs of all time, his voice like liquid gold and wind chimes and all things beautiful in the world. It’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. Just like that, all of the last few months of silence has faded away into nothing, because Eggsy Unwin is singing again, and that is the only thing in the world that matters to Harry now. 

Very quietly, Harry sits down on the floor with his back to the door, and while he listens, he very, very quietly, begins to sing along. 

_ “Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did _

_ Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid _

_ I'm still standing after all this time _

_ Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind _

_ I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah _

_ I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah…”  _


End file.
